


Is This the End?

by llsilvertail



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Discord: Umino Hours, Drabble, Iruka Week 2021, Iruka lives, M/M, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100, almost, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail
Summary: We give up many things for our countries, our lives are one of them.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Is This the End?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Iruka Week Day 4 prompt "Fūinjutsu".
> 
> Many thanks to [Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) and their drabble challenge in The Umino Hours Discord server!! It was very fun to do!!!
> 
> The battle scene with fūinjutsu came to me first, but then I thought more about the aftermath, so less fūinjutsu, more introspection.

Iruka grit his teeth.

_Dragon. Horse. Snake._

There were explosions followed by a torrent of water.

The organization was destroyed. The leader was in custody. Any escapees would be hunted down by ANBU.

A spasm of pain ripped through his abdomen and Iruka keeled over, coughing up blood.

He clutched at his side and his hand came away sticky. The barrier he put on it must’ve fallen off.

He smiled grimly. His mission was complete. He staggered to a nearby tree. This was—

“No! Not here! Hold on darling. Please.”

Iruka relaxed. Kakashi had made it. This wasn’t the end.


End file.
